Running
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Sir Guy has been wed to Lady Emma; who has been friends with Robin since she was a girl, Guy can only hope that his wife is no longer in contact with the outlaw and begins to realise with the passing days that he really does love Emma and she wasn't just a passing fancy. Rated M for swearing and Lemons. Guy/OC


**Hey guys, new and old readers! So I've recently been watching Robin Hood BBC series over again, and I've been reminded of just how much I love it! So I've decided to write a story on it, this is the second time I've written this chapter because it didn't save properly so this may end up being shorter than when I had planned.**

**Emma is based on a character I created when I was back at school and let me tell you, that was many, many years ago! She was in fact created when my English class were reading up on Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Obviously the character has a few changes!**

**I may write a few short stories about Emma as well, about her past with Robin, which is completely friendship, her rivalry with Marian and her relationship with Guy. I think they might help give you an insight into Emma. Also Guy won't be as obsessed with Marian I may end up changing the finale of season 2 slightly just to fit in with the story.**

**The structure of the story may be a bit confusing. As it will cross between series, but I'll try to keep things as simple as I can. **

* * *

Emma snickered at the light bickering from Much and Allan behind her, she enjoyed hearing it. It had taken a while for the two to stop heading off against each other, Much had reminded Allan of his betrayal at every corner, and Emma could tell Allan was sorry for how thing how turned out. Now though, it was like were back to normal and the two got on great, better than they did before. Although Emma normally put that down to her small the group was. Emma picked up the pace to walk along side Kate; whom she had at first detested. Emma had soon learned that Kate had only handed Robin in to save her brother, and that is what gained Kate the respect Emma had for her. Emma couldn't knock Kate for trying to protect her family, as she would do the same with hers, despite not seeing them in years since she was brought to Locksley to marry Guy of Gisborne.

Emma and Kate had grown to be great friends, for which Robin was grateful, especially all the rivalry she had with Marian. Emma smiled at Kate, and the young woman took her hand and placed it in the crook of her elbow. The two walked together as Allan and Much brought up the rear, they weren't too far from camp ut there was every possibility that they could run into the sheriff's men which would mean very bad news for Emma, seeing as she was supposed to be at home in Locksley Manor, awaiting Sir Guy. Kate hugged her friend to her side as they neared the hide out, she wasn't exactly sure how Robin would react; she knew that Robin and Emma were very good friends, and had been since childhood but he now knew that Emma being out with them the way she did, would land her in trouble. Emma, did her best to help Robin and would try to slip him a pouch of coins or leave out some food to help with his cause, living as Lady of Locksley now, this it made it hard to get out of the attention of anyone. As her husband, Sir Guy knew of her old friendship with Robin and stopped her at every cost from doing what she could.

Emma smiled as she walked into camp, her eyes brightened up as they lay upon Little John. The big bear of a man was in deep conversation with Robin and as he saw the younger man's eyes divert, he looked around for the cause. His eyes set on Emma and he stood from his stool walking to Emma with open arms. Emma was engulfed in a large hug by John, she really loved John. He reminded her of one of her Father's men; John had the quality to know when something was wrong, not just with her but all the gang, and he would subtly pick his moment to help them open up. No matter how stubborn you were, John was always able to bring it out of you and much to Emma's delight normally provided her with a cuddle.

"I thought I told you to stay in Locksley!"

_Here we go._

"I didn't say it for the good of my health you know!"

"Well there's no point in arguing about it now, is there?" John said as he pulled away from her, offering the seat he had previously occupied. "She's here now. So just leave it for now Robin?"

Robin shook his head, he knew Little John was right. She was here now and there would be point in wasting his breathe, it would go in one ear and out of the other. Robin had lost count of the times she had went against orders, whether they be y her mother or her father, by himself or by Gisborne. Emma was stubborn, and truth be told that was something Robin loved about his child hood friend. Robin leaned over Emma as Much began to ready a stew with the help of Kate. Emma, although pleased of the friendship she had personally gained , was also happy that Kate got on with everyone else so easily; and whilst she brought donations od coins and food to Robin, Kate was sometimes presented the gift of a dress or soap for which she was entirely thankful. Robin hugged Emma, his head in the nook of her neck.

"I told you to wait for an invitation." Robin mumbled to her.

"John said.."

"I know what John said," Robin pulled away and took her fair face in his hands. "But it;s dangerous for you, you can't say that Gisborne has voluntarrily let you out of his sight today."

"Of course not." Emma said, a cheeky grin on her face. "Don't worry I'm careful! I had to give them the run around the estate at least four times before they got bored!"

Robin sat back down and looked to the gang, it was rare that when Emma was here to would all potter around as if she wasn't there, normally they would be trying to spend as much time with Emma as they could before she had to leave again.

"It's strange, you know."

"What is?"

"Being in Locksley Manor, and you not being there."

A sad silence took over them. It was very strange, Emma was by now, kind of used to it. But she would stare off into space when she was there thinking of the times in her childhood and she, Robin and Marian would run around the manor and the grounds. She missed it, she even missed Marian.

"It must be, after all the summers you spent with us, speaking of invitations...I do believe I didn't receive one to your wedding."

"Silly Robin, you know had things been different I'd have had you there."

"You still haven't had a wedding gift off us."

"Nor do I require one."

"One favor, we've already spoken of it, you've one favor from each of us."

"I don't.."

"Emma it's all we can give," He said, taking her hand in his. "You're a great friend to all of us. Please."

"Alright Robin."

"So, did it go well?"

"Yes it was a pretty affair. The night was even better..."

"No!" Robin shouted, standing quickly and stumbling on the stool he had been sat on. "No! I don't want any of those details! Be quiet woman!"

* * *

Guy walked into the manor holding a parcel for his wife; coming home to her always made him feel a bit better about everything, about what he was doing and how the course of his life was taking place. He knew Emma accepted him, if not for the few suggestions she had made, which always caused a chuckle; Emma believed she was subtle about it but she really wasn't. _Guy I do love you, but you know if you..._He chuckled at the thought of it, he stopped at the table she had recently been occupying, he could tell as it had her parchments and books lying across it. Guy walked over and looked down at what she had done, it looked like she had stopped in the middle of it...where was she?

"Emma?"

Guy turned as a servant came out to Guy, he looked very sheepish. And Guy knew, before the man had even opened his mouth, Emma had given them the roundabouts again. He dropped her gift onto his books and stalked out the door, first to search around the manor, next was the village; and Guy prayed that he would find her there and hoped he would not have to look in the forest for her, her friendship with Robin Hood was dangerous.

Guy continued walking around the village of Locksley, and soon heard many grateful shouts, _Thank you my Lady! _And he knew it could only be Emma. He followed the noise towards the church, she wasn't inside but sat just outside. A few of the villages scuttled away as they saw him coming and other stood closer to Emma, they were always suspicious of him even though Emma had told them she was fine. She found it heart warming that they cared and she supposed it was because some of them may remember her as a child with Robin and Marian. Guy fought a small smile as his eyes reached her, sat on a patch of grass with one of the children on her lap. She didn't even see Guy she was too engrossed in her game with child making daisy chains. It wasn't until to chatter of those around her died down that she looked up seeing her husband stood before her. _He's home early. _Emma nudged the child up and stood herself, handing her small flower crown to another one of the girls watching her.

Guy held out his hand for her, "Come wife."

Emma took her of his hand and he placed her smaller hand in the crook of his elbow and the two began to walk back to the manor. Emma had decided to go to the village after seeing Robin, Kate had walked her so far and Emma had persuaded her to go back to the gang as she would see that the villagers were okay. They weren't far gone from the church as they heard a small voice calling to her.

"Lady Emma!"

Emma turned around quickly, she knew Guy disliked the fact she allowed the villagers to call her 'Lady Emma' instead of 'My Lady'. Emma saw the small child she had just had on her lap and crouched down to the child.

"Lady Emma..." The little girl was now so nervous with Sir Guy there. "This is for you!"

The little girl produced her daisy chain flower crown and placed it on Emma's head, before running off. Emma stood and turned back to Sir Guy. She didn't wait for him to place her hand back in the crook of his elbow and did it herself. The two walked in silence away from the villagers and when she was sure there were few around them, Emma placed her golden head on Guy's shoulder. The two walked back to the manor and inside and Emma took off her cloak and walked over to her books, finding the parcel laid on top. She looked up at Guy, who smiled and shrugged at her. Still standing, she opened the gift up to find a rose coloured dress within. She pulled it from its place on the table and held it against her, admiring and imaging how it would look on her.

"What is the occasion?"

"None." Sir Guy replied, "I do not need such excuses to shower my wife with gifts."

Emma looked at him, a smile on her face and Guy honestly found her beautiful. There she stood, pressing the dress to her with one hand and the other held the skirt. She moving gracefully, so that skirt would flow and twirl around her. He smirked at the flower crown the child had placed on her head but it honestly added to the attraction he felt for her now. Emma folded the dress and placed it on top of the table, before walking over to Guy.

"This is why you're home so early."

"I wanted to see my wife." Guy replied in a husky voice as Emma placed a hand at the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and pulled away slightly, her mouth so close to his. She looked up at him, her cheeky eyes sharing the same lust his were filled with. "Be a good wife."

Emma giggled, let go of his hair and moved closer to her books. Big Mistake. As she did so, Guy moved round her, trapping her between the table ans his body. Emma looked up ay him, a blush on her cheeks and her cheeky eyes still teasing him. Guy placed his two hands either side of her head and pulled her into a kiss. His fingers swimming in her golden strands, as he messed her hair which now began to flow over her shoulders, he pulled her closer and Emma's hands clung to his shirt as she was pulled brash against him, she could feel his breathing and his heartbeat, she could feel how it moved and how it responded to her movement. The kiss eased as Guy felt her fingers playing with his shirt, another thing he loved about his little wife. He broke the kiss and as the two stood still wrapped in each other, placed a kiss on her forehead. He held her still for minutes after until their moment was ruined by one of the sheriff's men running in and to telling Guy that his presence was required at the castle.

"Go." Emma urged him as the man ran back out. "I'll still be here when you get back."

"I'd hope so."

"I'll be in bed. With little on."

"Emma..." Guy warned.

"Awaiting my husband too come and t-"

"I'll try not to be long, be good."

With nothing more than another kiss to her forehead Guy was gone and out the door, leaving his cheeky and mischievous wife alone again.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! What do you guys think, please no flames!**


End file.
